


Willing To Drown

by celestialsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsam/pseuds/celestialsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses Dean at Stanford. Again, sorry I keep uploading one-shots, oh my god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing To Drown

Loving Dean was a slow burn. It was the constant pain of wanting something you’ll never have. It was long endless nights where neither brother could sleep and it was lying to each other that everything was okay in the morning. It was “I would set my soul on fire if it could keep you warm,” and it was Dean murmuring “gonna be okay, little brother,” into his ear.  
It was hearing Dean’s voice in his dreams while he was at Stanford. It was waking up with regret, remembering that he had come so close to telling him. It was always, always the returning knowledge of what Dean would have thought if he had said it.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
Five words.  
It was waking up in the middle of the night sometimes, with a sea of emotions swelling up inside of him, feeling like the waves would dissolve him somehow. It was remembering how Dean would wrap his arms around him sometimes, how his warmth used to envelop Sam. So close, and thick, and comforting; that Sam felt like he could drown in it.  
It was being willing to drown, if only it meant he could get that feeling one last time. The ache that never really went away.


End file.
